Gamora's Letter to Emma
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: If anyone has read my stories My Alien Family & My Terran Family, this is the letter Gamora left with Emma when she gave her away. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**As a thanks to all the lovely comments on my other fanfic My Alien Family, here is the letter Gamora left with Emma the day she gave her away. I hope you enjoy, it was wrote in a rush so there may be some errors but hope you enjoy. No Copyright Intended I own nothing. **

To my darling daughter,

It is with great regret that I have to give you away. I hope when you are older, you understand why I had to do this. It was not what I wanted. From the moment I found out I was having you, all I wanted to do was run away so we could lead a good life, full of fun and adventures. This however was not an option for me. The man who raised me, calls himself my father is evil and ruthless. When he found out I was having you he said he would kill you the moment you were born. So I I ran away to have you in private, so you would be safe. I have to return to him, not because I want to, but because if I don't he will not look for me, but for you. He will look for you, he will find you and use you to hurt me.

As for your father I regret to tell you, that he is an idiot, well his young self is an idiot, but should you desire to find him when you are older his name is Peter Quill but he calls himself Star-lord. I hope if you decide to find him, he is ready for the responsibly and can care for you. As at this moment in time, he loves himself too much to want the responsibility of a baby. I have not told him you exist, as i have not seen him since we conceived you. Should you ever decide you want to find me, my name is Gamora I am the daughter of Thanos. However I urge you not to come looking for me. I love you too much to see you get hurt. I might disappoint you. My biggest wish for you is that you find an amazying adoptive family and they are the ones who give you this letter. If this is not the case, I am truly sorry, they have all missed out on a beautiful child.

I am running out of time to write this letter, I can see Thanos's men coming looking for me, they are growing closer, I must end this here. Incase you are wondering I chose not to name you. It will make it harder for Thanos to find you, but name or no name I love you all the same. I will wish you happy birthday every year and pray you are safe, you will never leave my thoughts NEVER!.

I hope someday we can re-read this together, but if not, if I never see you smile, if I never talk to you, I will be contempt in the thought you are having too much fun to wonder about me.

All my love,

You're First, but hopefully not your last,

Mum Gamora xxx

**Well thats it hope you enjoyed. its not my best work, but just wanted something for in-beween chapters. Thanks for reading :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick one shot about how Emma and Gamora's relationship has changed. Hope you enjoy :-)**

As I sit beside my daughter and discuss the news I have just told her I couldn't help but think life couldn't get any better. I was newly engaged to the most wonderful man, the man who had given me my daughter and the man who saved me from my miserable life with Thanos. "So are you sure you are ok with this Emma?" I asked her again just to make sure.

She rolled her eyes and said "will you stop asking me that, I am more than ok with it, its like a dream come true!" she replied. I laughed she was so much like Peter and she didn't realize it. "Ok good because we don't have long to plan, and I really need your help MAID OF HONOUR!" I smiled at her as I played with her hair. "Don't worry mum I love organizing things, you and dad will have the most amazing wedding."

As we fell silent I suddenly remembered, "How was your date with Chris?" she didn't respond at first, so I took it as not going well. "Ems?" I asked. "It was going really well mum, until I told him I wasn't staying on earth. He didn't take that too well." She told me. I felt sorry for her she really liked Chris. "Well Ems did you ask him to come to space with us?" I asked. "Wait are you saying you would allow that?" she looked at me. "Yeah of course if that's what you want sure!" She grinned at me and said "you are so cool mum, I will ask him in the morning!" she happily replied.

I was glad we where getting to bond, our whole time on earth had been spent with others and I missed our one on one conversations. As we sat in silence once again I felt Emma reach over for something. Once she got what it was, she handed it to me. It was the letter I had written her as a baby. "I don't think we need to read it together, we are passed that but you should have it back. Maybe show dad I think he would appreciate it." She told me. As I took it off her I realized how lucky I was. The kid who wrote this letter never thought the day would come that she would see her little girl again. Let alone sit beside her on a bed playing with her hair and talking about everything in general.

After about an hour Emma started to doze off, I knew it was time for bed. I got up and bent over to kiss her head "night honey, see you in the morning" she looked and me and said "night mum love you" As I turned out her light I replied "love you too" before closing the door and walking to join my fiancé.

**Ok so I just thought I would write this to go along with the letter to show how far their relationship has come. Hope you enjoyed please let me know what you think.**


End file.
